It Won't Be Like This for Long
by theaverys
Summary: Song fic based on the song It Won't Be Like This for Long by Darius Rucker. One-shot.


**Just a one-short song fic based on the song It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker. I own nothing.**

The red lights of the alarm clock next to his bed said four twelve am. He'd be asleep for exactly 38 minutes before his daughters set of lungs woke him up. Lately he'd been the one closing up the Rammer Jammer since he couldn't find any help besides Wanda who was available to close on the weekends. Closing at two and then actually shutting the bar down kept him gone until around three in the morning and then he always took a shower and tried to unwind before falling asleep.

The love he had for his daughter had changed his life. He had loved Zoe since the night he met her but he loved his daughter Sunday before she was even born. It didn't mean he wasn't exhausted. Zoe being passed out and home with her all night meant he could do his wife a solid and feed her, calm her down some.

He sat in bed and involuntarily groaned at the soreness in his muscles. He'd put in an extra work out the previous morning and the older he got him being on his feet all day at the Rammer Jammer wasn't doing himself any favors either.

Even though he slowly got out of bed and tip toed to his newborn daughter's bassinet on the other side of their bedroom, his wife started to stir. He soothed his wailing daughter calmly, rubbing her back and swaying her back and forth in his arms. His eyes were barely open and you couldn't necessarily be convinced he was awake.

Instead of relaxing in the rocking chair they received from Tom and Wanda at their shower, he meandered to the makeshift kitchen of the carriage house and started a pot of coffee. Maybe he'd nap later once Zoe was up. The crying was starting to ease and it was clear to him that nothing was wrong, she just needed to be held in his arms.

He turned the faucet on and ran the water cold, gently leaning down and splashing a bit on his face. Anything that could keep him awake until the coffee finished would have to do.

She surprised him by snaking her small arms around his waist and pulling his back against her chest. She placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade, the one on the side he held their daughter. She saw her cooing and quieting down, those blue green eyes that were identical to her Daddy's were beginning to close again.

Zoe whispered in her husband's ear, "It's gonna be ok. It won't be like this for long." She pulled his stiff body closer to her, "One day we'll look back laughin' at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on. It won't be like this for long."

 ****4 years later****

It was a Sunday morning, windows and curtains open with the summer breeze blowing across their room. His wife was passed out in his arms and pulled closely to her chest, just the way he liked her. Her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla these days and he couldn't get enough. There was a tan glimmer to her skin that had grown darker over the years since being in the South. They spent most of their time outside together these days with the kids and it showed.

Being that everyone sounded to be asleep still, he thought maybe they had a little time for some lovin'. Just had he moved his hand under that flimsy white tank top she always slept in and found her warm, uncovered breast he was interrupted by a little girl jumping up into their bed. She jumped, even though she'd been told time and time again by her parents not to jump on the bed. He groaned at her presence, a tad sexually frustrated these days but still couldn't help but waking up to his princess and her giggle as she found her parents first thing in the morning.

"Sunday Rose," he chuckled, quickly removing his hand and pulling his daughter into his arms instead. "What are you doing awake so early?"

He started tickling her just enough to get a few giggles but not interrupt Zoe. He wanted to let her sleep. "Let's watch cartoons Daddy!" Sunday belly laughed and tried to sneak away from his tickling hands. He scooped her up into his arms and pulled her into his lap on the couch so they could cuddle before everyone else started the day.

The next morning, he took her to preschool. Zoe had escaped early that morning and was in Mobile delivering Rose and Frederick Dean's baby. She received the call in the middle of the night and had been gone ever since. It was Sunday's third day but first week of school. Zoe had gone with him to take her the two days and cried each time. He'd be lying if he said a few tears didn't get away from him too. She was already in school and he had no idea where the time was going.

After talking her into going to sit at a table and color with her new friends he thought he'd be able to quietly sneak away. He didn't want to cry and more than anything he didn't want his daughter to cry. But the minute he turned around and tried to leave she was out of her seat and clinging to his leg. "Daddy, stay!" She cried, tears running down her face. In that moment, he would give anything to just stay with her for the day, anything he could possibly do to keep those beautiful eyes dry he would do.

Magnolia was in her second year of teaching out of college and was Sunday's teacher. She leaned down and peeled her off of him and held her in her arms. They knew each other outside of school from the practice and just being close with each other's families at this point in their lives.

"Magnolia, what can I do?" He begged, sad eyes at his daughter's breakdown. He didn't want to leave her if he didn't have to. She trusted him. Magnolia promised him, "Now don't you worry, this will only last a week or two."

He believed her, she was oddly good with kids and he trusted her with his daughter. "I"ll come back to get you shortly sugar, be good for Ms. Magnolia, ok?"

Sunday tucked her head into Magnolia's shoulder to hide her tears. When he leaned around her, he plopped a kiss on his daughter's cheek and rubbed her back before leaving her for the day. It nearly killed him.

The whole day gets away from him after that. He does he daily tasks at the bar, just willing the time to go by so he could go get her. Luckily, Zoe stops in to see him when she gets into town. She looks completely exhausted and he tells her about having to leave their daughter at school and then she just looks sad.

He pulls her close and she tells him the same thing she's been telling him since their little Sunday was a newborn and in their arms every night. "It's gonna be ok. It won't be like this for long." She snuggled into his solid arms as they half danced, half just held each other in the middle of an empty Rammer Jammer, "One day we'll look back laughin' at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so baby just hold on. It won't be like this for long."

They talked about how soon she'd be a teenager, and at times they'd think she hates him. Probably when he'd inevitably let her go out with any of the boys around town. He wasn't going to have it. Zoe sang "But then you'll walk her down the aisle, you'll raise her vail. It won't be like this for long." He dreamed about her wedding as much as she would.

Later that night, they tucked her into her own big girl bed. Zoe kissed her goodnight and then Wade did as she said the prayers someone other than her parents must have taught her. Instead of leaving, he laid down beside her until her eyes finally closed. Just watching her sleep, it broke his heart, because he already knew it won't be like that for long.

 **So I just really love that song and pictured Wade the whole time I heard it the other day lol. Had to write this. Or…you know… adapt a story to the song. Obviously I don't own anything related to the song or HoD but I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot.**

 **I also have loved the name Sunday Rose and decided to name her Sunday Rose Kinsella. You'll probably hear me use the name in my other stories too. Knox Earl Kinsella and Sunday Rose Kinsella are the two standards. Haven't been a fan of them naming any of their kids after Harley but since Earl is in our minds as sober since that's how the show ended, I think he's worthy of being a namesake.**

 **Thank you for reading and thanks in advance for any reviews everyone. I value you all so much!**


End file.
